opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/Future Arc Part 1:The 2 Legendary Swordsmen Return
16 years passed since the War of Gods *A lot of new powerful new pirate crews appeard and a lot of powerful pirate crews disappeard *In a bar, on an island in the New World Man 1:Oi, did you hear about the Vandenreich and their intentions? Man 2:Yeah, they are really scary.So far, nobody was able to stop them from conquering whatever they wanted.I hope there will be someone to stop them after all. Man 1:Yeah, I hope so too. *Meanwhile, another man was drinking alone *Some pirates suddenly enter the bar Kojo:HEY!!YOU!! I AM THE CAPTAIN OF BARREL PIRATES, The Mad Hunter KOJO!! *Kojo takes out a bazooka and points it at the man that was drinking alone *The man continues to drink ignoring him Kojo:*serious face*You better not ignore me...I came here determined to kill you... Man 1:Who is that guy?And what he has with that guy? Man 2:I have no idea, but that man seems to have 2 swords, he may be a pirate as well. *The man that was drinking alone slowly gets up and turns at Kojo and his crew Kojo:*serious face*So you finally take me serious ah? *The man ignores him and starts walking out of the bar Man:I dont want to cause problems here. Kojo:*pissed off*What did you say? *Kojo furiously shots a cannon ball from his bazooka at the man Kojo:*pissed off*DONT DARE TO NOT TAKE ME SERIOUS!! Man:Hmph... *Suddenly, a water shield appears in front of the man *The cannon ball hits it directly and explodes, but the shield protects the man Kojo:*surprised*What? *The man appears behind Kojo and his crew with 1 sword unsheated *He slowly starts to sheat his sword Man:Sorry... *Kojo and his pirates get all cut down *The man starts walking out of the bar Man:Sorry for the problem I caused, bartender. *The bartender looks at him with a poster in his hands and trembling Bartender:*trembling*That man...is.... Man 1:Eh?Who is him? Bartender:*trembling*''Water Swordsman'' Katsuo... Man 2:What?? Bartender:*trembling*A MAN WORTH OF 680 MILLIONS BERI!! *After some hours, Katsuo approaches to another town Katsuo:Hmmm....I didnt visit Sadao-sensei for quite some time... *Katsuo enters the village and goes straight to a house *Sadao is seen coming out of the house Katsuo:*smiles*SADAO-SENSEI!!LONG TIME NO SEE!! *Sadao comically punches Katsuo Sadao:*angry face fault*So now you visit me as well after 3 years?You damn kid!! Katsuo:*pissed off face fault*HEY, I AM NOT A KID ANYMORE!! *Katsuo and Sadao start discussing for a lot of time Sadao:*serious face*What are you going to do now? Katsuo:*silly face*I am going to taste the drinks from each town in my way!! *Sadao comically hits Katsuo Sadao:*angry face fault*What the hell is wrong with you?I though I will make you become a great warrior!! Katsuo:*silly face*Take it easy, old man... *Sadao comically hits Katsuo again Sadao:*angry face fault*WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD?!?! *Sadao's back suddenly snaps Sadao:*scared face fault*Please help me, I cant move body...argh my back... Katsuo:*laughs*See? *Katsuo helps Sadao and he calms down Sadao:*sad face*It seems that...after all I am really old. Katsuo:*smiles*Dont worry Sadao-sensei, I will take care of everything from now on. Sadao:*serious face*Katsuo...I have to tell you something... Katsuo:*smiles*Hmph...about what? Sadao:*serious face*Did you hear about the new evil organization, the Vandenreich? *Katsuo suddenly becomes very serious Katsuo:*serious face*Yeah... Sadao:*serious face*Some of their members attacked our village recently... Katsuo:*serious face*You stopped them? Sadao:*serious face*Of course I did... Katsuo:*smiles*Glad to see that you can still fight. Sadao:*serious face*You still dont want to see me pissed off...believe me. *Katsuo turns with his back at Sadao Katsuo:*shadowed eyes*Well, I am leaving now. Sadao:*serious face*Wait a second, you didnt answer me.What are you going to do? Katsuo:*dead serious face**calm voice*I am going after them. Sadao:*serious face*Do you really think you can do it alone?They are strong. Katsuo:*dead serious face*I am strong as well. *Katsuo leaves *Meanwhile, on another island in the New World *Sasagawa Kenshin, known as Marimo is seen as an old man standing near the ex-member of the Espada pirates, Ray Bonka *They start walking towards a small village Marimo:*smiles*I am really glad that I will have to show you the place that kept me hidden from the rest of the world for so much time. Ray:You are never going to come back to be a pirate again? Marimo:*smiles*Naah, I have everything I want right there...besides, I am much weaker now, I wont be able to fight as I used to. Ray:*sad face*I see... *Suddenly, a large explosion can be seen in the village Marimo:*surprised*What? *He and Ray hurry up to reach the town and check it *They see a lot of guys with white costumes attacking everyone in their way Marimo:*serious face*WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?? *One of them turns to him Man:*smiles*You dont know who we are?Well let me tell you then...we are the Vandenreich. Marimo:*surprised*Vanden...reich... Man:*smiles*As I though, you heard about us. *The white costume man unsheats a sword and dashes at Marimo Man:*smiles*NOW I CAN EASILY KILL YOU!! *Marimo suddenly disappears and reappears behind the white costume man *Marimo is seen holding 2 of his swords *The man gets a lot of cuts all over his body and falls on the ground Marimo:*serious face*I have no idea what are this guys doing here, but I heard about them.Help me stop them. Ray:*serious face*Of course I will. *Marimo starts fighting every Vandenreich member that came in his way and defeats them *Ray starts doing the same *Suddenly, some other members notices them Man 1:Oi, captain! Areshi:What? *'Black Box:Captain of Vandenreich, Areshi' Pow:*serious face*It seems we are going to have some trouble here after all. *'Black Box:Lieutenant of Vandereich, Pow' Shen:*smiles*How interesting... *Black Box:Lieutenant of Vandereich, Shen Vega:I see...so we are going after them? *'Black Box:Lieutenant of Vandereich, Vega' Areshi:*serious face*Just eliminate everyone that stays in your way. Shen:*smiles*Got it!! *The 3 Lieutenants start advancing towards Marimo Shen:*smiles*OI OI OI YOU THERE!! *Marimo stops fighting some weak members and turns to the 3 Lieutenants Marimo:*serious face*Who are you? *Shen is seen taking out a spear *Vega starts unsheathing some knives he had all around his body *Pow points his fists at Marimo Pow:*serious face*You are Sasagawa Kenshin right?We were warned to be careful with you.I guess...you are strong. Marimo:*serious face*Who the hell are you guys?And what are you doing here? Shen:*smiles*We are Lieutenants of Vandenreich. Marimo:*serious face*Lieutenants...what rank is that in your strenght? Pow:*serious face*Let me explain the ranking of our organzation...we have a single, supreme leader.The leader created all of us. Marimo:*surprised*Created...? Pow:*serious face*We are the results of his experiments with Devil Fruits. Marimo:*surprised*What did you say? Pow:*serious face*He chose the 20 strongest creations as the main leaders of his army.They are known as the 20 Supreme.Then, the ones that are the closest to the Supremes, the Commanders, then the Captains, like Areshi that is with us, then Lieutenants like us.After, Zone Leaders and the last ones, simple soldiers. Marimo:*dead serious face*So...in your organization...you 3 are considered weak? Pow:*serious face*Our leader can crush us with a simple glare...you can tell how powerful we are. *Marimo suddenly dashes at them *He tries to slash Shen, but he blocks in the last second with his spear Shen:*smiles*Hmph... *A large explosion is suddenly create from the tip of his spear *Marimo jumps back slightly injured *Pow appears in front of him *He tries to punch Marimo, but he jumps high in the air and dodges *Vega appears near Marimo with a lot of knies floating around him Marimo:*surprised*What? *The knives start flying towards him at huge speed *Marimo gets cut a lot of times then falls on the ground *Pow appears near him Marimo:*serious face*Shit!! *Pow powerfully punches Marimo, sending him flying into a building *Marimo gets up with huge effort and badly injured Pow:*serious face*Why we were warned of this guy?He is just so weak. Marimo:*disappointed face*Damn it... Vega:Lets just finish off. *Vega sends a lot of knives flying at Marimo *Marimo starts dodging the knives *Pow suddenly appears near him *He powerfully punches the ground, creating a smoke cloud around Marimo *Shen appears near Marimo and fastly slashes him with his spear *The slash also creates a big explosion, damaging Marimo very bad *Marimo is seen jumping back a huge distance Shen:*smiles*I cant wait to finish this weakling. *Shen dashes at Marimo Marimo:*disappointed face*Weakling... *Shen tries to slash Marimo, but Marimo easily blocks him Shen:*surprised*What? Marimo:*serious face*My power decreased a lot...BUT I AM NOT LETTING ANYONE TO CALL ME WEAKLING!! *Marimo powerfully kicks Shen in his stomach *Shen jumps back Marimo:*serious face*know I have no chances to defeat them like this...but...RAY!! *Ray, who was fighting at some distance from Marimo turns towards Marimo Ray:*serious face*What? Marimo:*serious face*Come here!! *A member of Vandenreich tries to slash Ray, but Ray's body transforms into dust and the attack just passes him *Ray reforms his body near Marimo Marimo:*serious face*Ray...you had a special ability with your Devil Fruit...you can change the age of everything around you. Ray:*serious face*Not really, I can change my age, and the age of non-human things.My powers wont work on you. Marimo:*dead serious face*Ray...in case you forgot, I am half-Demon. Ray:*surprised*You think my powers might work on you then? *The 3 Lieutenants dash at Marimo in the same time Marimo:*dead serious face*ITS WORTH THE TRY!!DO IT NOW!! Ray:*serious face*Ok! *Ray touches Marimo with his left hand *Marimo's body gets surrounded by a white light *Ray's eyes become full white *The 3 Lieutenants try to attack Ray and Marimo *A wave of air suddenly pushes them back Pow:*serious face*What? *The soldiers gather around Ray and Marimo Ray:*smiles*I wont have to fight from now on,.right? *Marimo emerges from the smoke left behind by Ray's technique in his 22 years old form *Marimo slowly picks his swords and takes his usual stance Marimo:*shadowed eyes*No... *Marimo suddenly disappears Pow:*shocked*What? *Marimo appears in front of him *All the soldiers are cut down, only the 3 Lieutenants remained Shen:*trembling*What the... Marimo:*shadowed eyes*Sorry...but this ends now. *Marimo disappears and reappears in front of Shen, then disappears again and reappears behind Vega Marimo:*serious face*'Demon's Slash!!' *The 3 Lieutenants get all cut down *A lot of soldiers start gathering around them Soldier:*shocked*The 3 Lieutenants...are all down... *Areshi, the Captain, appears as well Areshi:*serious face*Stop this man right now... *The soldiers start attacking Marimo *Marimo fastly makes a friction between his swords and the ground and his swords get covered in flames *Marimo fastly spins with them, releasing a huge fire tornado that defeats all the soldiers Areshi:*shocked*What the hell? *Marimo, surrounded by fire looks at Areshi Marimo:*demonic look*I will let you go...tell your leader that I am coming after him... *Meanwhile, on another island *Katsuo faces a Vadenreich member Katsuo:*serious face*I will let you alive...just make sure to tell your leader that I am coming after him. *Back to Marimo's fight *Areshi is seen trembling in front of Marimo Marimo:*demonic look*I am back. Category:Blog posts